<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Won't you come into my parlor? by Batvillionz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796170">Won't you come into my parlor?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batvillionz/pseuds/Batvillionz'>Batvillionz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fellas is it gay to invite your nemisis over for wine and chess?, M/M, Pre-Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:42:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25796170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Batvillionz/pseuds/Batvillionz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce thinks this is a hostage negotiation. Edward, on the other hand, has decided this is a date.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Batman/The Riddler, Edward Nygma/Bruce Wayne, Riddlebat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Won't you come into my parlor?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, Detective!” Edward said cheerfully, not turning from the chessboard he was carefully setting up. “You’re one hundred and twenty seconds late by my watch, for shame!” He held a piece - the black queen- up at eye level, studying Batman’s reflection in the polished marble with a wide smile. “I thought we could play a game of chess, a battle of the minds, I bought wine, if you drink it?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce raised an eyebrow. “I’m not here to play games, Nygma, especially not with you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“The queen is by far the most powerful piece, as you know.” The Riddler continued, pointedly ignoring the Dark Knight’s words. “<em>But</em>, that said, you should never doubt the usefulness of a pawn! ” He smirked, turning to look at the man perched on his windowsill.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“And it’s a pawn- <em>several</em> pawns actually- several lives I <em>know </em>you won’t risk, that mean we can have our <em>date</em> tonight.” Edward said with a smirk, placing down his final piece.”I’m sure you’re just thrilled out of your mind. I know I’ve been looking forward to it, after all, no one challenges me like you do, you’re the closest thing I have to a true equal, but I’ve told you that before.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Where are they</em>, Edward?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Ah, ah, ah,<em> come now</em>, you know me better than that! You have to play with me first, otherwise it’s not any fun, and if it isn’t any fun-”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>There isn’t any point</em>.” Bruce finished for him, stepping inside</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Exactly.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re<em> sick</em>, you know that, Nygma? You need help.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Maybe, maybe, but that’s a<em><strong> mighty</strong></em> large stone you’re throwing, and your own house is <em>rather</em> fragile. I don’t want your help, Batman. What I <em>do</em> want is your attention, so sit down.” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Bruce glowered, looming over the green clad man, whose smile faltered only slightly as he tapped his watch. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Come now detective. I’d hate to waste any of your valuable time.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Now <em><strong>that </strong></em>would be a first.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You insult me, a minute spent with The Riddler is <em>never</em> a wasted one~.” Edward smirked, sitting down at the table and resting his chin on his hands.  “Come, Bats- may I call you Bats? I’m going to - I want to put that wonderful intellect of yours to use, I’m sure you’re just itching for a real challenge!”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“...You’re...flirting with me.” Bruce muttered, a deep, exasperated tiredness to his voice. “Of course.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You <em>finally</em> noticed, come detective, I’ll let you make the first move~”</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>